


And He Smells Like Candy-canes And Gingerbread

by Pa_tr0_clus



Category: Arthur Christmas (2011), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Steve is a good brother, arthur is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pa_tr0_clus/pseuds/Pa_tr0_clus
Summary: North sends Jack to work with the Clauses at the North Pole when he gets sick of his antics over the summer. Jack expects it to be boring, but that’s before he meets Arthur
Relationships: Arthur (Arthur Christmas)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 29





	And He Smells Like Candy-canes And Gingerbread

Jack knew he’d gone too far this time. He looked around at the chaos surrounding him before dragging his eyes up to meet North’s. Despite how it may have seemed, Jack really didn’t want to disappoint North. In fact he’d come to be quite respectful of the work he did, and of course he was thankful for him taking him in and letting him hang around on the off-season. However, that didn’t mean that he could give up his own personal brand of mischief and mayhem. But after surveying his surroundings and looking at the resignation evident on North’s face, even Jack had to admit that it had gotten entirely out of hand.

There was frost and ice creeping over every surface in the room, including the floor, which in turn had caused several incidents with elves slipping and sliding all over the place and crashing into walls and furniture. Not a single being or item in the room had survived unscathed: except, of course, Jack himself.

“Jack… I thought you could be trusted.”

“North, I’m so sorry, I- I swear I didn’t mean for it to go this far, please…”

“No. Stop. I could deal with the little things, I would not expect you to be perfect all the time, but this is the final straw.”

“Woah, woah, are you kicking me out? Where am I supposed to go?” Jack pleaded.

“No, no, I have an idea,” North thought for a second, seemingly weighing up the merits of his idea. “I have some cousins up at the North Pole. Well, third cousins twice removed, or second cousins thrice removed, or something of the sort. Anyway, they do a lot of Christmas preparation and present delivering – the worlds a big place nowadays, I can’t do it all by myself – and I could ask them to to take you in for the summer. You could help them out, might do you some good.”

“Help out? You know I’m not the most useful or conventional worker.” Jack pointed out.

“Don’t worry about that, I’m sure they’re used to it with that son of theirs.”

Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll see.”

* * *

  
The journey up to the pole was a fast one, but Jack revelled in the untouched powdery snow that swathed the landscape in a perfect white. The sun shone brightly overhead as he skated towards the Clause’s, the place where he’d technically been temporarily exiled. In all honesty he didn’t mind the change of scenery, and he did always enjoy meeting new people who were actually able to see him. According to North, they were human but retained some residual magic or essence or what have you from North himself, mostly manifesting in their affinity for Christmas magic and longer than normal life-spans. Jack didn’t exactly understand how it all worked, but suspected that the Clauses’s were much more distantly related than North thought, what with how old North must be. Immortality does tend to mess with ones perception of time.

He spotted a large metal door glinting amongst the snow and thought it would probably be his best bet to try there. Using his staff, he slid along before coming to a stop just before it. He knocked on the door with three short raps and waited. No response. He knocked again, rather impatiently. They did know he was coming, didn’t they? Just as he was about to knock again, he heard a voice and the door swung open to reveal a tall man with a shock of white hair and a strangely shaped beard. He was visibly irritated and made no attempt to hide it.

“Arthur, this is the third time this week you’ve gotten yourself locked out- oh. You’re not Arthur.” The irritation dissipated and was replaced with curiosity. Jack supposed that they don’t often get visitors.

“No, uh, I’m Jack. Jack Frost, that is. North sent me?” As he was speaking the man had pulled a smartphone out of his pocket and tapped on it, seemingly paying no attention to what Jack was saying.

He tapped several times more before responding. “Ah, yes! Here we are: ‘Jack Frost, to arrive imminently, to be put to work’. Hold on, to be put to work? But there’s no work left unassigned! I made sure of it, everything is running perfectly according to schedule! Is North doubting the efficiency of my system? Why- ”

“Hold up, its nothing like that, I’m sure North just sent me here so I’m out of his way. Let’s take a few steps back here. One, who are you? And two, can I come in? You’re letting half the North Pole in with the door open like that.” Jack was starting to piece things together as to why North would set up this particular ‘punishment’. He lacked discipline and order, things it seemed this man in front of him had in abundance.

“Oh! Yes, of course. Come in, come in. Seems I’m getting as bad as Arthur, letting drafts in all over the place. I’m Steve, by the way. Steve Clause,” the man, Steve, replied. He moved aside to let jack inside and closed the door behind him with a loud bang.

“That’s the second time you’ve brought up this ‘Arthur’, and come to think of it, North might’ve mentioned him too. Who is he?” Jack asked.

Steve sighed while tapping on his phone again, apparently unable to take even a minute away from work. “Arthur’s my younger brother, he’s currently Santa, and he’s also unintentionally chaos incarnate at times.”

That last bit of information piqued Jack’s interest. Chaos incarnate was something he could work with, even if it was unintentional. Oblivious to Jack’s scheming mind, Steve had started briskly walking away. Jack had to rush to keep up, but did so by walking. He didn’t want to make a bad first impression by spreading ice everywhere just so he could skate.

“There’s really nowhere I can assign you. Everything has been planned out months in advance, and I do pride myself on running a tight ship around here, hm. Well I suppose you could always hang around in letters with Arthur. He’s always locked away in there by himself even though I always tell him he doesn’t have to be. For gods sake, he’s Santa now! Really… ” Steve tutted to himself before continuing. “Anyway, I’m sure he’d be happy to have some company. Yes, it’s decided. Come along, I’ll show you to the letter room.”

Jack supposed he had no choice in the matter, but he had to admit, he was excited to meet Arthur. Steve showed Jack through a seemingly never ending maze of winding corridors, occasionally passing an elf or two, to whom Steve would give a brief nod in greeting. What really struck Jack was how different the Clauses’ elves were to North’s, not just in appearance but in behaviour and work ethic. Eventually they reached another heavy-duty door which Steve pulled opened before gesturing for Jack to enter. His first impression was simply that the room was so cosy. He had been expecting a huge room full of boxes of letters, or a warehouse, or something; his guess was far from this tiny room covered in letters and fairy lights. And in the middle of it all was a lanky brown haired man hunched over a desk, a letter in hand. He didn’t acknowledge the two standing behind him since he was so enthralled in the scrawled handwriting across the page in front of him. Steve cleared his throat loudly, making Arthur jump and drop the letter. It fluttered in the air for a moment and be scrambled to catch it before setting it on his desk.

“Oh, hi Steve! And… I’m sorry who are you?” He grinned and stood up to greet them.

“I’m Jack Frost, and you must be Arthur. I’ve been hearing a lot about you,” Jack teased.

Arthur’s smile faded and he seemed to retreat into himself. “Oh, uh,”

“No, no, all good things, I swear,” Jack reassured him, feeling the tightness in his chest dissipate when Arthur’s smile returned to his lips. He’d known the man for less than five minutes but was already endeared by his nervous disposition underneath the initial cheeriness.

“Glad to see you’re getting on,” Steve cut in, seemingly eager to get away to carry on with his work. “Arthur, I’m assigning Jack to work with you in here for the summer. Do what you will, just remember to keep on schedule. Now if you’ll excuse me, there’s an issue down in wrapping, so I have to be going.”

And with that he left before Arthur could respond. Jack shuffled his feet awkwardly, waiting for instructions.

“The more the merrier.” Arthur smiled at him and sat back down in his chair. “Oh! I’m sorry I’ll go find a chair for you. I’m not exactly used to having company.”

“No, it’s okay.” He used his staff to make a chair made out of pure, thick ice next to Arthur’s wooden one.

“Wow! That’s brilliant, how did you do that?” Arthur’s eyes lit up and he reached out to touch the chair with his index finger, finding it cold to the touch which proved his suspicion that it was indeed entirely made of ice.

Jack sat down and leant his staff against the desk. Arthur’s look of awe caught him off-guard; he’d forgotten how impressive people tended to find his powers the first time they saw him use them. The novelty had somewhat worn off on him after all this time. “I’m the Spirit of Winter. That title does tend to come with some perks.”

“Wow,” he repeated faintly, but with no less reverence than the first time.

 _‘Why would Steve describe this guy as chaos? He seems perfectly sweet and harmless to me,’_ Jack thought as he silently surveyed Arthur. _‘He’s wearing fuzzy Christmas slippers, for God’s sake. He looks perfectly harmless.”_

“So… letters, huh? I thought you were Santa, isn’t there more important things for you to be doing?” Jack asked.

“Steve was set to take over as Santa after Dad retired, so he’s spent years learning all the managing and stuff that needs doing. I spent most of my time dotting between departments they thought I could do the least amount of damage in, so it’s best to leave Steve to it. And besides, I love working in letters. I get to read all about children’s Christmas wishes from all over the world! It’s magical.” Arthur gestured at the stacks of new letters around him, and the opened ones pinned to the wall. His favourites, Jack guessed.

“I can see why you like it. One of my favourite parts of my job is giving kids snow days so they can play and skate and make snowmen. Seeing the joy on their faces and all that.”

Arthur laughed. “Well I think you’ll fit in just fine around here.”

* * *

  
Two weeks into Jack’s stay at the North Pole and he’d managed to keep his chaos under control. He did however have a much better idea about Arthur’s own personal brand of mayhem. Whilst he’d been here he’d had the pleasure of witnessing several incidents, including, but not limited to: a polar bear in the corridor after Arthur left several doors open, an elf’s computer spontaneously combusting after Arthur offered his help, Arthur getting the two of them locked out not once, not twice, but four times, a polar bear in the kitchen after Arthur left several doors open, and many, many times when Arthur slipped over and fell to the ground due to his awful light-up slippers on the ice. He definitely didn’t try to cause problems, problems just seemed to happen to him.

Eventually, Jack found himself getting antsy. He was trying his hardest not to use his powers inside, or cause any storms that might interrupt Steve’s schedule, but if he didn’t blow off steam soon his powers could get… unpredictable. This plus the fact that it was an incredibly slow day in the letter room (seriously though, what kind of kid sent letters to Santa in July?) led to Jack suggesting to Arthur that the two of them go out to play in the snow.

“Play? How old are you again?” Arthur’s tone was light, not judging however.

Jack ignored his remark. “Even you have to admit it’s boring right now. Come on, it’ll be fun! And as the Guardian of Fun, I know that that’s exactly what we need.”

Arthur considered for a second before putting down the pen he’d been absently playing with for the past hour. “Alright, just give me a minute to get my coat.”

“Nope! Spontaneity is part of the fun. Don’t worry, I won’t let you freeze.”

Arthur huffed, but did follow Jack as he skated through the corridors towards the nearest exterior door. “Guardian of Fun? Any other fancy titles I should know about?”

“Of course, I’m the king of snow, emperor of ice, president of frost, etcetera, etcetera.” As soon as they were outside he flew up high into the air and did a somersault, taking in lungfuls of the crisp, icy air.

Down below him somewhere he could hear Arthur’s teasing reply. “Somehow I don’t believe you.”

He did a few more spins and flips in midair before being knocked off course by a snowball thrown at him from down below. He regained his balance after a moment and summoned a snowball of his own which he sent Arthur’s way.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” He laughed.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Jack retorted, sending another volley of snow to the ground and ascending even higher out of Arthur’s reach.

“I can’t throw that high!” He yelled so Jack could hear him over the wind.

Jack suddenly had an idea. “Well I’m not coming down, so I guess you’ll have to come up.” He waved his hands, manipulating the wind to whirl around Arthur pulling him into the air until he was level with himself, Arthur screeching the whole time.

“Jack! No! I’m afraid of heights!” His eyes were screwed shut and he was flailing about trying to stay right side up. Jack felt his blood run cold, well, colder than it already was. He’d only been teasing but Arthur looked genuinely terrified.

“I’m sorry! Sorry, okay I’ll put you down gently, I’m sorry Arthur.” Jack floated over and wrapped his arms around him to steady him. The two of them floated back down to the ground and the winds deposited them in a snowdrift which buried them up to their waists. Arthur tentatively opened one eye then the other to make sure he was safe on the ground and he found that they were still tangled up together but now in the snow. They untangled themselves and clambered out of the snow drift without a word. Arthur was soaked to the skin and his teeth were chattering fiercely, so started off towards the door to go back inside. Miraculously, the door hadn’t locked itself behind them.

Jack sped to catch up with him. “Arthur, seriously, I’m so sorry.”

Arthur paused in the doorway. “It’s fine, you didn’t know.”

Jack floated down to stand directly in front of him. “It’s not fine though, are you okay?”

“I promise I’m fine, just absolutely freezing.” Arthur reached out to touch his shoulder reassuringly, but at the same time he slipped on the ice that was beneath his feet and fell forward, knocking Jack down. They found themselves tangled on the floor for the second time in five minutes, this time in a much more intimate position with Arthur essentially lying on top of Jack. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to- it’s the slippers. I love them but they do tend to turn me into more of a hazard than I already am.”

Jack lay on the ground shocked and blushing as Arthur stood up and held a hand out to help him up too. He let himself be helped up and found himself unable to think of anything but how cute Arthur looked whilst flustered.

_‘Wait, cute?’_

“Arthur!” Steve’s frustrated voice rang out from several corridors away. “For God’s sake, shut the door!”

They both laughed guiltily before complying with Steve’s wishes and leaving to go to their respective rooms, and in Arthur’s case to warm up and dry his clothes.

* * *

  
Jack had been staying at the North Pole for almost three weeks, but had yet to see Arthur’s room. It was exactly how he’d imagined it… or would have imagined it, if he’d spent time doing that. He certainly hadn’t thought about it before, nope, not at all. There was a large wooden four poster bed in the middle of the room, covered in fuzzy festive blankets and pillows. Instead of curtains hanging on it, there were dainty rainbow fairy lights twisted around the framework. The walls were painted a pale grey, but covering them were hundreds of photographs and posters and maps. Arthur sat down at the foot of the the bed with his legs dangling over the end. He made no motion for Jack to join him, so he walked over to one of the larger collages of photographs to take a closer look.

His eyes drifted over them all before settling on one showing a much younger Arthur and his family on a beach somewhere. Arthur looked all dorky with sunglasses too big for his face and, a toothy grin, and hair sticking up every which way.

 _‘Some things never change,’_ he smiled to himself.

“That’s us in Sydney for New Years when I was ten,” Arthur explained, still sitting on his bed and swinging his legs. Jack stopped his snooping and turned to look at him.

“Looks like fun. Steve hasn’t changed much,” he laughed, sparing a glance back at the younger but still grey-haired Steve tapping away at his phone ( _‘hoho,’_ Jack corrected in his head) at the edge of the smiling family in the photo.

Arthur snorted and nodded in agreement. “He always has prided himself on his organisational skills. Mum still hasn’t found a way to make him take a proper break yet.”

“When did he go grey? Or has he been like that since the day he was born?”

“I could ask the same about you.”

“Hey! I’m just keeping with the aesthetic of my job, Spirit of Winter, Guardian of fun, remember?” Jack replied with mock offence.

“Of course you are,” Arthur teased, and the two of them fell into peals of laughter.after a moment or two they calmed and a comfortable silence grew between them. Jack returned to his examination of the photographs.

“I’ve never really had a friend before.”

Jack paused for a moment. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, well it’s not as if there’s anyone around here to be friends with. There’s the elves and Steve, who are great! Don’t get me wrong they’re wonderful, but they’re not exactly my friends.” Arthur shrugged, staring down at his hands in his lap.

“Are you always stuck up here in the North Pole then? Except for Christmas?” Jack moved to sit down on the bed next to Arthur. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shins, digging his heels in on the edge of the mattress.

“Well, Mum insisted that Steve and I went to school in England with other kids when we were young, and we do go on holiday every year for New Years, but we never really stayed long enough for anyone to want to keep in touch. Besides, people tend to find me a bit strange.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh it’s fine, I promise! I’m way too busy being Santa nowadays anyway. But I have to admit that it’s been nice having someone around.”

“I haven’t really got any friends either. It's a bit hard to get to know people when they can’t see or hear you.”

“At least you’ve got me now.” He stiffened after realising what he’d said, then hastily added “A-and Steve too!”

“Yeah.”

“Do you ever feel like you’ve missed out?” Was it Arthur’s imagination or had Jack gotten closer?

Jack turned his head to look at Arthur, leaning his cheek on his knees. “What do you mean?”

“Well, every year my mum puts on Christmas films where a boy meets a girl and they fall in love and it’s like magic! And then there’s Mum and Dad and they’re perfect together; sometimes I just get sad that I’ll probably never get that chance to find someone I adore.” He flapped his hands expressively as he spoke. He’d never told anyone about this insecurity of his before.

“I don’t feel the same. I think maybe I’ve already had my chance.”

“Really, who?” Arthur was taken aback.

“Arthur I- ” Jack took a deep breath, trying to muster up as much courage as he could. “I want to try something.”

“Okay?”

Jack tentatively brought a hand up and rested it against Arthur’s cheek. Arthur glanced at it nervously before looking back at Jack. Even he wasn’t oblivious enough to misread the situation now, but he didn’t pull back or protest, which gave Jack the last bit of courage he needed. Jack leant forward and kissed Arthur squarely on the lips, but only for a second before losing his nerve. Arthur didn’t even get a chance to reciprocate before he was halfway across the room and causing black ice to spread outwards from where he stood. He knew that he needed to get his nerves under control before he froze the whole room, but he couldn’t when Arthur was staring at him

“Woah, woah! Oh, uh, wow. Um, Jack, I- ” Arthur stuttered, eyes wide.

“I’m sorry.” Jack was breathing hard, frost crystallising on his eyelashes and fingertips turning blue.

“No! I mean, no. Don’t apologise, please. Can you, um, could you come sit back down?”

Jack did as he was asked, although he was unable to keep the ice from following him. He sat back down next to Arthur, hands wringing in his lap and shoulders drawn up tight. Arthur took each of his hands in his own to steady them, then leaned in to press his lips to Jack’s. Jack visibly relaxed into the kiss, moving his lips against Arthur’s and blotting out the rest of the world. There was only the feeling of Arthur’s mouth on his own, Arthur’s thumbs tracing over the skin on the back of his hands, Arthurs smell enveloping him.

‘He smells like candy canes and Christmas cookies, because of course he does,’ Jack laughed to himself, unable to keep from smiling into the kiss and extracting one of his hands from his lap where they were being held to cup Arthur’s cheek once more. He felt the soft skin under his fingertips and found himself happier than he’d been in a long time.

Arthur had expected Jack to be cold, but it turned out that he was ever so warm. Warm mouth, warm hands, warm heart. It was all he could do to not simply melt.

And then they heard the door creak open.

“Arthur, quickly before dinner I need to brief you on- oh. Oh!” Steve was standing in the doorway, frozen in shock.

Arthur was blushing furiously as he jumped and pulled away from the kiss, unaware that he was till holding onto Jack’s hand. “Steve! It’s not- uh, well it is but, why didn’t you knock first?”

Steve blinked a few times, his mouth still hanging slightly open. Jack kept silent as Steve processed what he had just seen. “Yes, well, uh, wow. Okay. Congratulations you two, I suppose. Well, I’ll just brief you another time Arthur. Yes, yes, I’ll be going now! Remember, dinner is in five minutes. I will, uh, see you both there.” He laughed nervously before making a hasty retreat.

They sat in a shocked silence until Jack broke the tension. “So… do you know what’s for dinner?”

* * *

  
Steve had been stealing furtive glances at Arthur and Jack all throughout dinner. They weren’t being the least bit subtle with their nudges and soft smiles and handholding under the table. How Mum and Dad and Grandsanta hadn’t noticed anything Steve didn’t know. Well, he wasn’t about to point it out to them at any rate, and Grandsanta was directing the conversation for most of the meal anyway. He waited until dinner was over and everyone but he, Jack, and Arthur had dispersed from the dining room before confronting his brother.

“Arthur, wait a moment.”

Arthur shot Jack frightened look, to which he was given a reassuring smile and pat on the shoulder. Jack left without a word, leaving Arthur looking longingly at his retreating back, and with an inscrutable Steve behind him. He turned around to face his brother with trepidation. He hadn’t said anything at dinner. (Not that he’d had a chance to get a word in edgeways once Grandsanta had gotten onto one of his tirades about something or another. Arthur had found it was very hard to concentrate on dinner conversation when he had a cute boy nudging at his hands under the table). He hadn’t even hinted to mum or dad about what he’d seen. Arthur wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not.

“Steve,” he began, not sure about what he was going to say. He didn’t want to make excuses, since he wasn’t ashamed, but he and Jack hadn’t had a chance to talk about it yet, so he couldn’t offer much of an explanation either. Luckily, it seemed that Steve sensed his hesitation and spoke first.

“So… you and Jack? Well, I can’t say that I expected that,” he chuckled nervously and Arthur copied, both men extremely uncomfortable. Talking about emotions wasn’t a common occurrence between them. “Are you two… together?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh, okay. But, uh, does this mean you’re gay?”

“I suppose so. Yeah, I guess it does. Is that, I mean, do you have a problem with that?” Arthur snapped, his nervousness becoming confrontational.

“No! No, of course not Arthur. Is that what you’re so wound up about? You can relax Arthur, I promise I’m not judging you.” Steve said, raising his eyebrows at his brother’s sudden outburst.

Apprehensively, Arthur sat back down at the table on the chair next to Steve’s. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Steve’s voice was kind rather than terse, and Arthur took this as proof of sincerity.

“We just kissed, we haven’t talked about what it means yet.”

Steve nodded. “Well, if you do decide you want something with him, please just be careful. You know how finicky immortal beings can be.”

“Steve- ”  
“I mean it, Arthur,” Steve interrupted. “If he does so much as to make you cry, I’ll lock him out and leave him to the polar bears.”

“First off, aren’t you supposed to give him the threatening talk, not me? And he’s the Spirit of Winter, remember, probably means he’s king of the polar bears,” he joked, letting his guard come down completely. It was a weight off of his shoulders that Steve supported him and Jack. “I can take care of myself, I’m not a kid anymore.”

“I know you’re not, it’s just… I don’t want you getting your heart broken,” Steve begrudgingly admitted.

“Jack’s not like that. I trust him.” Arthur stood up and opened his arms. “Now, come here, give me a hug.”

“Ah, I don’t know Arthur. You know I’m not much of a hugger…” his excuses tailed off as Arthur shot him a pleading look which wore him down. “Oh alright, just this once.”

He stood up too and was pulled into a tight hug. He accepted it for a moment before awkwardly patting Arthur on the back and clearing his throat. “Okay, that’s enough. I’ve kept you long enough as it is and I expect that you’re eager to talk to Jack about it all.”

They smiled at each other one last time and parted ways. Arthur rushed back through the corridors to his room, where he found Jack hovering inches above the ground to look at some of the posters higher up on the wall. He floated over to stand next to the bed where Arthur had flopped immediately after locking the door with a click of the latch.

“What did Steve want?”

“To threaten you, via me,” Arthur responded.

“Huh?” He was now floating cross legged above the bed.

Arthur sat up and crossed his own legs to mirror Jack. “For if you ever broke my heart.”

“Oh.”

“So are you?”

Jack scrunched up his face in confusion. “Am I what?”

“Going to break my heart,” Arthur’s voice was ever so small and scared.

Jack floated down so they were sat with their knees touching. “Of course not. I really like you Arthur.”

“I really like you too,” he sighed in relief. “What does this make us?”

“Maybe boyfriends? If that’s what you want of course,” Jack suggested.

Arthur took Jack’s hands in his own, just as he had done only hours ago. “I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

“Me neither, but I’m sure it’s gonna be great.” He looked over at the door to double check it was locked this time, and leant in for their first perfect, uninterrupted kiss of the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: is literally a creative writing uni student with original pieces due in  
> Also me: Yea I got time for Arthur Christmas fanfic lmaoo
> 
> It’s probably been about four years since I last watched Rise of the Guardians, so please forgive any out-of-character-ness or timeline or editing issues there might be. I tried my best to research and redraft but I really did want to get this out today since it’s exactly one week til Christmas
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone :)


End file.
